The present invention relates generally to a building automation system (BAS) and more particularly to a BAS configured to integrate BAS data with a building information model (BIM).
A BIM is a representation of the physical and/or functional characteristics of a building. A BIM may represent structural characteristics of the building (e.g., walls, floors, ceilings, doors, windows, etc.) as well as the systems or components contained within the building (e.g., lighting components, electrical systems, mechanical systems, HVAC components, furniture, plumbing systems or fixtures, etc.). In some embodiments, a BIM is a 3D graphical model of the building. A BIM may be created using computer modeling software or other computer-aided design (CAD) tools and may be used by any of a plurality of entities that provide building-related services.
A BAS is, in general, a system of devices configured to control, monitor, and/or manage equipment in or around a building or building area. A BAS can include, for example, a HVAC system, a security system, a lighting system, a fire alerting system, any other system that is capable of managing building functions or devices, or any combination thereof. Some BASs provide graphical user interfaces that allow a user to interact with components of the BAS. Generating graphics for the graphical user interfaces can be time consuming and often results in low quality graphics that do not adequately represent the building equipment. It would be desirable to use the graphics and modeling provided by a BIM as part of the BAS interface. However, it can be difficult and challenging to integrate BAS points with a BIM.